


Vessel [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: When Venom was quiet, and when he wasn’t shooting giant fucking tentacles out of Eddie’s body, Eddie couldn’t much feel his presence. Occasionally there was a flicker of something: of anger, of hunger. Right now there was nothing. So maybe Eddie had pissed him off. Or—and this was a thought that Eddie had not had before—perhaps he had hurt Venom’s feelings. He lay there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the couple banging next door. She was making a lot of noise. The blood came up his neck and face a little. And then a little more, now he knew that Venom would be able to feel it too.





	Vessel [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204838) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Venom/Vessel.mp3) | 21:49 | 15.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Venom/Vessel.m4b) | 21:49 | 20.8 MB  
  
### Music

 _This is how we do it_ by Montell Jordan

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
